


Click.

by mayabecause



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayabecause/pseuds/mayabecause
Summary: On a rainy, dark morning the protagonist sets out on a walk to a specific park. They were told to visit this park, however it isn't mentioned who told them to. On their journey to the park, they survey their surroundings and the actions of people around them. The city is already bustling with energy at such an early time. When they arrive at the park, something odd happens.





	Click.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story and I honestly don't know if I will continue it. Maybe if enough people want it I will, but right now I won't. I wrote this one night for fun, I really fell in love with it and I wanted to share it with others. I'm not that great at writing (at least I tell myself that) but I try. Please feel free to leave any theories in the comments, I'd love to hear what you think. And any polite suggestions or comments are welcomed and are greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy my story, have a great day/night. <3 
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT REPOST ON ANY PLATFORMS WITHOUT MY PERMISSION

They told me to wait in the park. The park that was 10 blocks exactly away from my house. I took my time walking there, surveying every face and every article of clothing someone passing by was wearing. They were all moving swiftly, purposely weaving in and out of foot traffic, perhaps to a day job, typing behind computers under fluorescent white lights. The rain poured down, with no shame in ruining new clothes, shoes or anything of the sort. The sound of splashing and fast paced heel clicking roared in my ears. The buildings shot up around me, with splotches of gray, black and white preparing for the workday ahead. Nothing seemed off, no one gave any suspicious looks. Everyone had somewhere to go and no time to pay attention. I did too, but I could take my time and take in the scenery around me.

Imagine this, a packed city block, early morning, pouring rain. Do you smell that? Hear that horn? Yes, that's the city. All a buzz at even the most random times of the day. Late into the night, and early in the morning. A blue scarf. A black blazer. A brown hat. The cars packed into one lane streets and small cautious sips of coffee and tea were taken. You would meet the eye of a few people passing by you, give a slight nod of good morning and hope that they wouldn't remember such an awkward exchange. A few of the bad ones in the bunch. The pick pocketers, slyly brushing past you, maybe snagging a wallet or a phone. The loiters, standing around asking for spare change and after dark unlocking their car to get home.

I arrived at the park, gray loomed over and the buildings surrounded it. The air was bitter and loose, causing you to pull your jacket a little closer to your body. Wrap that scarf around you a little tighter and put some gloves on. The rain hadn't let up either, it still poured onto you, making some wish they'd bought a car during peak season. The wet leaves littered the floor, some getting picked up by sneakers, boots or heels and taken on specific trips across the city. I walked further into the park, and found a small bench to sit at, shielded by the trees from the rain. I sat adjusting my coat to hug my knees. A blue scarf. A black blazer. A brown hat. They told me to wait. Wait until the sun sets. There was no sun. You should see a bicycle. No bicycles. Maybe there was some problem, there was always something wrong in the city. A sidewalk an inch too wide, an accident caused by road rage, accidents waiting to happen.

The sky grew dark and the rain eventually let up. A dollar sat by my side, and I found it comical that someone actually thought I was homeless. At least they were being considerate, a rare sight to see these days. I had a small coffee in hand the sweet, warm taste always seemed to wake me up even more than I already was. It was dark out, the park illuminated by the street lights, the one to my left flickered around every 30 seconds. It slightly annoyed me. A bicyclist sped past. Interesting. I glanced down to see a type writer laid out on the damp cobblestones, definitely old, it sat 10 feet away from me. Perfect. I got up and walked over to the typewriter, careful not to move it. I bent down and typed in "Hello." Click. Soon after, just as I'd expected, the keys began to move. Slowly the typewriter soon displayed "Welcome Back." Click. A whisper of air grazed my ear. Silence. 


End file.
